


Teacher

by b_liss_ko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Student Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko
Summary: AU with Professor Potter and his student Severus
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Teacher

  
  



End file.
